Please Tell me!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto wants to know how babies are made, Sasuke should be the right choice. Contains shounen-ai scene. Rated T


**Sorry for no fics but nothing serious has happened between males yet and I've only come up with this strange story. So enjoy it!**

**Pairing: SasuXNaru**

**Summary: No one has told Naruto of how babies are made. So Sasuke agrees to show him. Set after he returns(My POV in this case)**

**Warning: May contain cursing and hilarious humour. Also contains scenes for older viewers.**

* * *

, : Don't own

* * *

A normal day in the village, as it was slowly being repaired, the younger kids of the academy had only a week off of work and were gladly enjoying it. Naruto on the other hand, was pondering whether or not if he should ask Sakura how babies were made. After what happened when he first asked her something, the answer resulted in him getting a bruised eye and a swollen cheek. Her punches were not to be taken lightly. Naruto then thought of asking his old team mate and rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

Although the man was not allowed to see anyone else in the village other then Yamato and or Sai, but Naruto was a special case considering the hard work he did just to find his ass. Sasuke didn't seem to mind at first but having the idiot go over to his house over and over again was beyond mental help.

'I wonder if Sasuke will tell me where babies come from…' The blonde hesitated for a moment of 2 seconds but continued onward to the Uchiha's house.

On the way, he ran into Kiba who seemed to be hanging around Hinata at the time and gave the girl quite a scare but Naruto did not know why she always blushed and shied away from him whenever he was near. He waved hi to the two of them and continued toward the awkward house that was like a house in the middle of ghost town. He looked around and walked on from the entrance.

* * *

He arrived at Sasuke's place in ten minutes, after looking around everywhere. He gulped after realizing what he was about to do. He was about to knock on the door of a missing -nin. Naruto took in some more bravery and knocked boldly. Sasuke opened the door with the most saddest facial expression on his face like usual.

"What?" Came the sharp and quick statement.

"U-um…is it possible that you could tell me where babies come from?"

"Why would you want to know? You're not pregnant" Sasuke replied, looking down at Naruto's stomach and grinned as he usually did.

"O-of course I'm not you stupid bastard, I just want to know where they come from!" Sasuke sighed and let the idiot in his house.

Sasuke couldn't believe that nobody told the blonde where babies came from. Why couldn't he go to Iruka and ask him? Knowing him, he would have avoided the question. He sighed again and sat at the small table that served as a dinner, lunch and breakfast table. Naruto sat next to him, not knowing of the Uchiha's rather uncomfortable position of sitting close to people.

"Tell me" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Well…to start off…babies can only be made by a man and a woman"

"Yeah"

"Then the man and the woman have sex together, the man comes inside the woman and…the man's sperm swim toward the woman's egg and fertilizes it"

"Are you talking about fish?" Sasuke was about ready to kill him.

"NO! Idiot, I'm telling you about the human body!"

"Sorry, forgot the topic" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ahem. Then the egg develops into a baby and in nine months, the baby is born…why didn't you go to Kurenai about this?"

"Wait you mean…Asuma sensei and Kurenai Sensei actually…did it?"

"How else could she give birth?"

"Makes me feel bad that men can't have babies…"

"What?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto shockingly.

"Wouldn't it feel better to have a family with the one you love?"

"I guess…" Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"Hey Sasuke…is there anyone you like in the village? Although my feelings for Sakura have been found out…I keep getting drawn to something else or rather someone…"

"No"

"Huh?"

"No…there is no one in this village for me. I don't think they want me here-"

"Don't say that! I want you here!" Naruto suddenly jumped from his seat and placed his hand on Sasuke's.

The moment was short and did not last long. The two boys regained their positions and looked away from the table all together. Both blushing furiously from the small contact that had just happened.

"Can you…maybe show me how babies are made?" Sasuke blushed and coughed the thought away while showing Naruto to his bedroom.

Naruto looked at the neat and clean room that had managed to stay dust-free. The blonde checked out the room while Sasuke took off his shirt and tossed it aside to the floor. Without warning, Sasuke twirled the blonde around and pinned the boy to the bed that offered sweet comfy ness. He gazed into the cerulean orbs that seemed to suck him in like a whirlpool.

"S-Sasu-" Naruto got cut off by Sasuke's mouth.

The kiss wasn't long but it certainly wasn't short either. It was sweet and tasted of curry.

"Hey, if I show you how to make a baby…will you find a way to get pregnant?"

"Huh?"

"You know for an idiot like yourself, I thought you would know by now who my crush was"

"Sasuke…" Sasuke grinned viciously and smother Naruto with kisses before tearing the boy's sweater and pants off.

Naruto had finally gotten a safer answer.

* * *

A/n: To think I would make this kind of fic…Ah well, please tell me what you thought of it, I think it sucked royally…


End file.
